xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:"Omega Ace"/@comment-187.234.139.221-20170719232053/@comment-454133-20170803044904
Anonymous user: Please take your discussion to the FFG forums. This isn't the place to call people idiots and cheaters just because they don't agree with you on the interpretation of a heavily-debated card. The FFG forums are the perfect place to get that hostility out of your system -- it's kind of their bread and butter. ;) And if you think it's that obvious, then I think you haven't actually read the discussions in the forums and learned the reason for each side's interpretations. It's not decided yet, and it's not obvious. I recommend you do some detailed research; don't just jump to conclusions, nor believe anyone who tries to claim it's settled in their favor (watch for the followup post where they're corrected, it's often hilarious, and then soul-crushing as they start to fight it out and things get really personal). I've read the discussions at length (see: soul-crushing), and they've led nowhere; it's not a problem we can resolve with language analysis, partially because FFG is just not consistent with their language. The forums can shout and analyze and insult all they want to, but here the stance is "we don't know, and we won't know until FFG clearly rules on it". Also beware that it's also our policy here to treat people with respect, or at the bare minimum, distanced professionalism. Even if you disagree with them. If you're from the FFG forums you may not be used to that, but if you can't be professional, then the wiki is not the place to post. edit: ninja'd by Green Squadron GS, this has all been argued at length in the FFG Forums. Shara Bey , Bossk (Crew) , Accuracy Corrector , and a host of other cards' wordings have been pitted against each other. It hasn't led to a resolution, only to madness (and not fun Sparta throwing people into a well madness, but babbling agonizing insanity in the clutches of Cthulhu madness). And sometimes a lot of hurt feelings. That's why we don't favor repeating the discussion here. Rather than telling you "just search the rules forum", here's a few places to start that turned up in a quick search: *Rules Questions That Need To Be Addressed: A discussion of all the important answers FFG almost certainly won't provide in the next FAQ. ;) *Short Thread: Quick way to understand the pro-primary-weapon argument, and also not hostile (yet) because nobody made something of it. Don't take this thread at face-value; as much as I'd love a resolution, it's not resolved, and this interpretation is not easy to rely on because FFG is still mum on the issue. *Minefield Mapper & TS questions: In which I stupidly ask a question in the wrong forum and still get a helpful answer, because people decided to be awesome. Then I ask an actual rules question about Minefield Mapper and am saddened that it's not resolved and can't be resolved at this time. And then people argue about Targeting Synchronizer because I used it as an example of an unsolveable argument. *Horror Thread: This one sucks. They fight for ~7 pages about petty minutia and linguistic interpretation, and it's mind-numbing and ultimately goes nowhere. The battle is still fought off-and-on in other threads whenever the topic comes up. This thread is one of the big reasons I push back against people repeating the war here.